1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomer composition for use in the manufacture of a variety of molded articles.
2. Prior Art
Thermoplastic elastomers are reputed for their unique performance thanks to the combined physical properties of rubber and plastics. However, due to a relatively short history of their research and development, such elastomers still have much to be desired for improvement particularly with respect to deterioration by oxidation. It has been proposed to certain oxidation inhibitors suitable for use with a selected class of rubbers or plastics. Such oxidation inhibitors are however not quite economically feasible and not entirely satisfactory in efficacy particularly in view of an extremely high temperature at which an elastomer can be molded as compared to rubber.